The Fellowship and The Hidden Realm
by Radszilla
Summary: The Fellowship follows a crazed brother of Gandalf into a hidden realm. In the process meeting new friends and enemies. This is a crossover between Lotr and a game known as magi-nation.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my second try at a lord of the rings and a crossover. In this story the fellowship of the ring finds themselves fighting in a new land; with new friends, new weapons, and new enemies. This is a crossover between lord of the rings and a game known as magi-nation. Don't know what magi-nation is, then read ahead to find out more, and I hope that I get some reviews for this. I really want to do this story, but will only continue if I get at least three reviews each chapter. Also I'm sorry if at the moment a lot of things are misspelled and some words are missing, my computer is having problem with spell check and I'm in the process of trying to fix it. Well here's the first chapter or should I say prologue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything, well almost everything, I own Agrath and Cazor, along with Vulzor, and any other character I make up later. Otherwise everything belongs to Tolkien, I guess Peter Jackson because I'll be using some movie refrences here and there, and 2i aka interactive imagination.

Prologue

A stranger cloaked in evil's aura sat at the table quietly thinking of his newest p take over the kingdom of Gondor and get his revenge on Aragorn the king of Gondor. The man began twiddling his thumbs awaiting his messenger anxiously. This man had delved deep into the ancient lore of evils and had eventually discovered it. It appeared that there was a parallel universe to their own, and it apparently held extreme powers the likes that one would only dream of, a core of evil if you will. He had discovered the lands only known as El, and on the moon of the planet El was where he needed to go, the moonlands; home to powerful beings known as dream creatures, and their magi, as well as relics of unbelievable power.

He had found that one extremely old wizard known only as Vulzor had stumbled upon the world quite by , the inhabitants at that time were trying to put up the dream barrier in time. They would have never succeeded if it weren't for Vulzor, he had used up most of his energy to help them, and in doing so had created a new enemy for the peoples, the Core. The core began corrupting some of the moonland's inhabitants, and many creatures were turned as well. The core was evil and it would have covered all of the moonlands, but Vulzor used a teleportation spell, and sealed the core and its new inhabitants away at the core of the planet. There it was locked away, but at a terrible price, the inhabitants of the core could escape and they would do so often causing many problems for the inhabitants. It was twenty-years that had passed since he had first arrived at the moon. It was not too long after the sealing that Agram, the one that ad caused the reason the people had to leave El had become the leader of the core's inhabitants. Vulzor was forty-seven at that time, and was weak, one of Vulzor's friends of the place known as Kyras, decided to try to send him back to his world before Agram came to kill him. Vulzor had gone to sleep one night in the moonlands and then woken up back in the real world, only he was twenty something years older, and he tried to tell his story, but none believed him. He wrote in a journal of his stays there, and not twenty-four hours after he finished the book he had caught a ly plague and died.

The man knew as soon as he had finished reading the journal that Vulzor was telling the truth, and that this was probably the answer to all his problems. All of a sudden he heard a strange sound outside, it was a combination of the sound an oliphant makes and the screech of a nazgul only not as loud. The man, once a member of the five wizards smiled deviously as a short-stout little fellow clad in armour and an extremely odd assortment of items walked in, the bar and gave a shriek. The other occupants of the room fled in , they had heard of strange things before, but a hobbit acting like one of them nazguls they had heard about and actually radiating the fear that the nine had used to give off, was too much for them. After everyone in the room had left the short little fellow looked straight into the eyes of the man, and bowed.

"Ah, Caroz of Tabru, or the tenth and last of the nazgul, how good it is to see you again. My old friend."

"Agrath, I have what you asked for, as well as the way in. That is if you want to go through with your plan?" Caroz asked although already knowing the answer, his master's revenge ran deep, and with Gandalf and Saruman out of the way as well as Vulzor, only Radghast the Brown could try to stand up to him. Gandalf and the elves along with the accursed and famed ring bearer went with them. Caroz himself knew something else that no one else did, the boat was turning around, one of his assassins had tried in vain to destroy all the pasengers on board, but only two elves were injured, not even killed, while his men came back pleading for mercy, he gave them none. The boat was almost beyond repair, yet they could still make it to the never dying lands. Gandalf and the ringbearer were however returning, where hopefully his newly hired assassins would them both, if not they could at least give the gray pilgrim a name, and imagine the ringbeaerer's surprise when the one that is after him, is both a nazgul and a hobbit.

"Yes, yes of course. But you have it, you actually have it?" Agrath was almost seething with anxiety and excitement, at long last he would be able to exact his revenge, no more waiting to be remembered or the one they all forgot, soon the entire of middle earth would be his.

"Yes master. The key was where you thought it was. How you knew I do not know. I did however dispose a little opposition in getting it, it appears that the major of hobbiton is smarter than he looks. Samwise Gamgee is a fool and has no idea what you are planning, he just heard stories of a hobbit draped in all black and had red glowing eyes, he naturally went to investigate. I have also heard that what is left of the fellowship is having a little reunion in a few days. Would you like me to get some orcs to attack them as they are coming in?"

"No, let them come, we shall be long gone by then, and when we return I shall have my revenge and you shall have what you wanted. That is unless you want to backdown." Agrath said in a mildly teasing voice, no one ever wants to see a nazgul angry, for it would be the last thing the angerer ever sees.

"No, I shall of course come with you. We have been through a gether, since even before my tranformation at the hands of the nazgul and my former master. When you saw what I was you weren't afraid, so no I shall never leave your side, unless I die to protect you."

"Very well, in that case, you know where the entrance is?"

"But of course master. It is actually in the glittering caves, by helms deep. We can be there in less than a few days march."

"Alright then, let's get going, but be sure to leave a few clues along the way for the king, maybe you can step into one of the rohirm pubs, give them a scare, after all they may need another clue besides this one."

"As you wish, master." With that said they both walked out of the empty pub, scared away a few of the Gondorian villagers and made their way for the glittering caves.

"So this is it at last, it was a few more days than expected, but no matter, we are here."

"Luckily the rohirm are celebrating today, most of them are drunk, things could have taken a turn for the worst if they had been sober, you need to be more careful. Well that is one of the reasons I'm going with you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, soon, soon I shall exact my revenge and the king will be killed, after being humiliated, the fellowship will be next and then once my power is great enough I shall leave and leave you in charge while I go and hunt for my idiotic brother in the undying lands. Yes this day can't be any better."

"Yes I know, you've said it only about every few minutes on the way here. For a man of evil you sure are happy often." Agrath shot him a look and Cazor winced in mock fear.

"Well where is the entrance?"

"I believe it to be at the back part of the cavern, most likely by or underneath the fountain."

"Ah yes, but of course, how could I not have realized it, it is so ingenious, the creators were very smart, putting the object that could lead to there doom in plain view, it's amazing no one discovered it until now."

"Yes, my lord. it truly is. If you are finished gawking like a three year old, we should be getting out of here, or should I say into here?" Cazor then proceeded to look for a winch or something of similar nature. After finding nothing he turned back to look at his master who was busy absentmindly speaking every password he could come up with, none of them worked. Cazor smiled to himself when he remembered the tales that Peregrine Took, had spread about Gandalf as soon as he left, he blended in as well as he could with the crowd and heard quite a bit. It appears that Gandalf wasn't as smart as everyone thought he was, while trying to find the way into Moria he had to go through the same problem they were having now, and it was the hobbit who found the way in. Cazor had always liked Merry and Pippen, from days when he was just a normal hobbit, just out of his tweens. They used to play together often and got into as much trouble as possible, however he was one of the only traveling hobbits, and on his to Bree, a nazgul discovered him, and the rest was history. They spread a rumor that he had died, but they of all peoples should know when not to trust a or, after all they had Bilbo come back after a year, or was it two, Cazor's memory had lessened a bit during the transformation.

"Master, does this remind you of any ors that you have heard lately, one concerning your brother?"

"No this situation does not remind me of anything, and especially not a rumor concerning my brother." Agrath then realized what had happened and began cursing Gandalf's name, he cursed his name in every language he could think of and then kicked the fountain with his foot out of anger. He of course injured his foot, and in the process apparently said the password while healing himself.

"Nice work, my lord. You seem to have found the way in. Now let us head inside, I think I hear footsteps coming."

"Wait, are you positive there's a way back? We need to make absolute certain." Agrath snapped at Cazor, not meaning to, but did. Cazor had gotten just a little bit too angry and had had enough of his master's childish behavior. He shoved Agrath right into the entrance and apparently it was a portal of some type because he saw the old wizard flying through the air, and then disappear about three feet later. Cazor heard a horn in the distance and decided it was time to go. His orc servants must be attacking a little earlier than anticipated, he then heard footsteps coming his way and gave a look at the entrance and jumped, three feet later he also disappeared from the land known as Middle Earth. Not too far away in the golden hall atop Edoras, what was left of the fellowship was having a reunion.

Remember Review


	2. Ch 1

A/N: Here's the second chapter, even though no ones reviewed. This chapter is mainly introducing three of my characters and what role they play for the story. The chapter after this is going to be the reunion as well as the discovery. The chapter after that one will be the fellowship in the other realm which will probably be meeting a few of the other characters, and a few other things, but I haven't started on this chapter yet, so who knows where it'll lead in the end. Also in the last chapter I believe I spelled Cazor a few times Caroz and I think it was when you first met him, curious but which one is better, it meant to be which was my fault and I apologize for any confusion on the matter.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, but a few made up characters, everything else belongs to Tolkien and 2i.

Chapter One

A hobbit known as Briar, walked, almost ran to major Samwise's house. The major would definitely want to know about his discovery. The major was scheduled for a trip to Rohan for a reunion with what himself, Peregrin Took and Meriodic Brandybuck had referred to as the fellowship. Briar as he was a young hobbit, just a little younger than Peregrin Took always believed in the stories that the four hobits had told, and if he didn't believe before, he sure as valor did now. Briar was a short muscled hobbit, he loved to eat, yet he loved more than anything the Old Forest, home to a friend of his by the name of Tom Bambidil. He had a gift, even the great white wizard Gandalf had noticed something before he left, he couldn't place it, yet he had said he had some greater purpose that would lead outside the shire. When his destiny would be foretold, he knew not, and unlike most hobbits, he earned for adventure. He was hurrying to tell the major something of utmost importance, he hoped to catch him before he left, if he did not he would be going with the two, at least from what the wizard had hinted.

Briar had just finished his assignment that Sam had given him and was working his way back to Hobbiton when off to the side of the trail he saw two people wandering through the woods. Most hobbits are extremely fearful of adventure and when they see a tall man cloaked in gray they think nothing of it, probably a messenger from another realm, securing friend lines with the shire folk. They had become famous and not many knew why, Briar however did. He watched the two, one was a hobbit and the other was a very tall man, wearing a pointed hat, and gray robes, yet Briar could tell they were actually concealing something underneath. The hobbit looked strange, he was missing a finger, and not many hobbits of the shire were known of not having a finger. Only one hobbit that he knew of who had lost a finger was that of Frodo Baggins, and he had sailed away to the undying lands across the sea. It was even rarer to see a hobbit freely walking with one of the big folk, it also seemed as if they were injured and trying not to draw attention to themselves. Briar decided to run up to the travelers and see if he could help them, which is probably what began his soon to be adventure.

"Hey, I just happened to be passing by and was wondering if you needed help getting somewhere? It's no trouble at all for me, I'm heading for home, and it's on the edge of the shire, near Buckland. So if you need any help, it's no trouble at all." Briar said energetically and enthusiastically.

"Ah, Mr. Briar Bolger, it is nice to see you again." The tall man had told him.

Briar was confused, this man knew him? How? He was sure he had never seen the man before, the only person he knew of that had a long white beard was Gandalf, and he was across the sea. It was then that he noticed the man's eyes, they were normal to an extent, there was something mysterious about them, and then he saw it. The regular little twinkle that Gandalf had always used when he was thinking, the same twinkle he had seen the last few days of his stay.

"Gandalf? How can this be?"

"Yes it is I young Bolger, remember what I said the last time we met? I said that you still had a piece to play in an event that could cause good or evil for this world. It appears your time has come. As for the how, all will be explained once we see the major. Now where is the old Gamgee?"

"Gandalf, it is quite rude to leave me standing here. No introduction or anything, but I suppose Briar you've already realized who I am?" replied the hobbit next to Gandalf.

"Frodo? Frodo Baggins? Well isn't this a surprise. I thought you and Mr. Gandalf here were heading for the undying lands?"

"We were, but it seems as if we were delayed, and our job here is not yet done." Gandalf said gruffly.

"So you're back for a while? Well this is great, Sam will be so shocked to seeing you again, as will the others that you both won't be able to get away fast enough. I'll head to see the major right away, hopefully I can catch him before he leaves for his reunion." Briar said, receiving a stare from Frodo and a knowing look from Gandalf.

"Ah, Sam. Won't he be surprised to see me back? Just imagine the look on his face Gandalf. Wait, who is this major you speak of? You need to get permission from the major about seeing the Gamgees?" Frodo asked puzzled at this change of events. He had only been gone a month or two and they had already made a new government.

"Oh, that's right you weren't here when it happened. We elected a new major, the major is Sam. The results were unanimous, so yes the reunion is a reunion with the fellowship at Edoras. If you want me to be able to catch him before he leaves, I need to go right away. I'll be back with Sam in a few hours at the inn of the Prancing Pony, in Bree, If not then I'll come with you to Edoras, after all Gandalf you said my adventure was to begin soon, maybe this is it. Wish me luck, and speed, as well as secrecy to you." Briar said and then began sprinting to the majors house.

He had just got up to the door and watched in anger as instead of Gamgee coming out to greet him, the stupid fool Leon came out and said to leave. Leon was a terribly fat hobbit and he cared for people, but he wasn't the brightest, he also wasn't known for being friendly at night. Leon told him, rather angrily that the major had already left, left for a place called Edoras. Briar thanked him, and apologized once more before heading for the Inn of The Prancing Pony, it looked like he would be heading to Edoras with Gandalf and Fordo, even something as little as meeting the king of Gondor would be an adventure for him. He did not know it, but the adventure was only just beginning.

(thing is still not working so I'm using this as a break in between parts of story scene switches, sorry should be better soon, also cannot type in certain words on it at the moment, don't really know why, but working on it.)

Aragorn the king of Gondor was wistfully awaiting the arrivals of his old friends. It had been quite a while since he had seen them, well, not all too long, but there was something about them all that lightened the spirits he often had. Aragorn had found out that being a king was a much more tedious task than anticipated, what with all the treaties, declarations of peace, rebuilding, resettling, and of course the job of ridding the land of orcs and uruk-hai, they were slowly beginning to wear him out. He had recently been given horrible news by one of the innkeepers of a tavern on the edge of Osgiliath. They tavern master had told him a story about a short-stout fellow, who acted and gave off the same fear as the former nazgul had. He had thought nothing of any of this, that is he hadn't until he had gotten other reports, they said it was some type of small nazgul. Aragorn thought of Frodo at once and began to fear for him, then remembered he had crossed the sea with Gandalf. He had created a small task force of the most talented gondorian soldiers and had created them to hunt nazgul and other important leaders of the late Sauron. They had already proved their worth, they had hunted down one of the remaining nazgul and defeated it, with Sauron gone, or at least dormant and powerless, they couldn't come back, at least that is what he hoped. One of his top recruits of the division had come with him, it was somewhat startling, but the top warrior was a young woman and deftly skilled at the use of a staff and sword. Her name was Athaniel and was easily one of the best looking young woman in the whole of Gondor, yet her looks could be deadly, for one would think one so beautiful would be a weakling, that was not the case for her. Aragorn had chosen her along with a few other guards, including a man named Berethro who had helped in the war of the ring. Berethro and Athaniel were his guards and wouldn't leave his side unless death take them. They were busy somewhere in the golden hall most likely talking to another guard about tactics of war. Aragorn and his guards had arrived at Edoras not three, four days ago, and the rest of the fellowship was coming from far away and should, if they had boarded the ship correctly, they should have reached docks by now and were in the process of heading to Edoras. The hobbits any way, Legolas and Gimli would be arriving very soon, they were busy exploring Fangorn Forest and as much as Gimli disliked it, he had agreed to it. Aragorn looked forward to seeing his old friend again, the dwarf as well, they had been through much together and was interested to find out what they had learned about Fangorn, after all, there is only so long you can listen to Treebeard with out growing impatient, and hasty as the ents liked to call it. He had left Arwen and Faramir in charge until he came back, he had a strange suspicion that another adventure of the sorts were heading his way.

"Aragron, WHERE ARE YOU?" Yelled an extremely loud and ear shattering hobbit from outside the gates. Aragorn sighed and slightly winced from the sound Peregrin Took had made. It seemed the hobbits were here and the merrymaking was about to begin, now all he had to wait for was the elf and the dwarf, then the catching up could begin. He got up from his seat and went to talk with the hobbits, he noticed Athaniel and Berethro begin to follow him from the shadows, they truly were the best of the best.

(another character switch scene, sorry if this is mildly or hugely annoying. Also now you know the three other new main characters, or at least you will after you read this next section.)

Berethro followed Aragorn swiftly and silently through the halls heading towards the sound of the noise, he sensed Athaniel following behind as well. Athaniel was as always a little too loud and a little too cautious, he had yet a teach her. Berethro wasn't a normal man, he was half elf, and had a few magical properties, with enough training, he would have been abl to become a wizard, yet he strayed from that path and adapted as a bodyguard, which was a reward all in its own. Berethro had actually met Aragorn while they were tracking the Urk-hai, and had saved his life from a wandering forest troll in the Fangorn Forest. He was strikingly handsome and as well as well shaped for his profession, he had curly golden hair, so most times he was mistaken for a rohirm citizen, which came to his advantage in the long run. He had a large quiver of arrows on his back and a bow made from one of Elrond's finest as well as two well shaped knives. Being half elf he was able to travel across many lands, taking shelter once in mirkwood, where he camped not even a mile away from Bilbo's party, and had almost ran into the four hobbits and Strider in Bree, but it was a day after them when he arrived. When he began his body guarding he also took up use of sword, axe, and mild magic's.

Athaniel was a Gondorian woman who had proved her worth by defeating one of the nazgul who escaped the fall of Sauron. Since then she had become a truly talented woman both with sword and shield, and could even beet Berethro, which was a feet not many were able to master. She decided she wanted to be Aragorn's body guard when he had unknowingly broken a 2000 year old curse on her family and its ancestors. She was related to the king of the dead, or at least she had the same blood, her family had been plagued with misfortune and death for as long as they could remember. When the dead had fulfilled their promise and the king likewise, the curse had been lifted, just in time for her dying little brother and mother to see another day. Athaniel watched in mild anger as Berethro suddenly glanced behind him and then formed a small smile on his face. Athaniel no matter how skillful she could be, just couldn't get past Berethro's hearing and sight advantage. Athaniel carefully followed him outside and saw three extremely short people, most likely hobbits, a dwarf whom she recognized as Gimli and an Elf she also knew by the name of Legolas. She felt herself smile when Aragorn went over and began to catch up on his friends, had she or Berethro glanced across the way, they would have seen three traveling companions, two hobbits and a tall man heading their way and then getting ambushed by seven men in red.

Please review


	3. Ch 2

A/N: Here is chapter two, I know I said this would be the chapter with the reunion, but as things are I believe it will not be until the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, here three companions learn who was behind their assassination plot, as well as meet the Red Saints for the first time (I will most likely not use them again, in this story, however if I get enough reviews and enough people reading this story, then when I do a sequel, the Red Saints will return and have a much larger role to play.) Remember review, I've only let the chapters out as soon as I did, because I was in a writing mood, it may be awhile before you see another chapter, well at least after the reunion. Also, computer is still a little screwy, so bear with me, some is my fault others are not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but few random characters here and there, the red saints are mine, along with few others, otherwise everything belongs to Tolkien and 2i. (Getting tired of this)

Chapter Two

Briar, Fordo, and Galdalf were walking around edges of Fangorn forest, they had made good time and expected to reunite with the other fellowship members within days end, however, some things may get in the way from what you want, and lead on to destiny. While wondering around the edges of the forest they heard a terrifying sound, a group of urk-hai were nearby, and would be filled with bloodlust at the sight of them. The uruks had camped out and were hoping to get into Orthanc, in search of food and weapons, they had heard that Saruman had kept many evil trinkets, and were just itching for power. All in all the group of uruks ranged between the ranges of twenty and thirty, which put the group at a major disadvantage. two were hobbits and the third was an old man, even if he could use magic, he wouldn't unless he needed to, and not to even save his own life, but to save a whole heard of people, at the moment he was definitely not traveling with a heard. The uruk voices got louder and the three took cover in the trees, not a smart idea, for Gandalf remembered what had happened last time he and a group of companions had hidden in trees, it was not a pretty sight. Briar watched in anticipation to see a dreaded urk-hai, he had faced a few orcs on the way, and couldn't believe that anything could look worse than an orc, he was about to find out he was wrong. The group of twenty uruks turned the corner and then much to the trees occupiers, they decided to make camp at that very spot.

Out of the shade of the trees came twenty or so uruks of Saruman. They were all heavily muscled, and had much armor on them, looking like they were going to war, their faces were painted and they smelled distinctly of blood. They were from the war of helms deep, how they survived was beyond anyone can assume, they figured the Fangorn trees had killed all of the occupants of the army, apparently some of them were smarter than the other couple thousand of their companions. There was uruk, who looked like almost a brother to the lumbering and child of Saruman the urk Lurtz (spelled his name right?), the fact was, he was almost like a twin to lurtz and had taken command of the escaped uruk right away, the others were afraid of him.

"Grimg get a fire going, this place smells of man, and I have had it with men. I swear we're moving to Moria once this is over." said the large brother of Lurtz, who was watching one of the smaller urk-hai run to get firewood.

"Yeah, what's with them, following us, we haven't even done anything remotely bad, yet. I've never seen men like that before, who are they? Logz?" replied another urk, this one, looked almost like a beserker, one which was missing a sword, all he had was a bow and arrow, one which he had gotten stronger with after the war, he was the groups best and only archer.

"How many times Cursu, do I have to tell you not to call me that? My name Logetz and you should call me by my rightful name. I could slice off your head at any moment, remember that." Logetz or commonly known as Logz by his group threatened yet didn't mean it, they had been through too much together since the end of the war. "These men I believe are hired assassins, for who I don't know nor care, but it seems as if they've put us on their hit parade, so wizen up or fall, it's your choice." Other members of the group began to argue angrily and soon a fight broke out, but not a normal uruk fight, but one similar to a mans, they use fists, but even those could deeply injure an opponent. All of a sudden a dozen or so arrows were shot off from directions all around and killed half of the uruks, then out charged ten men in red, weilding swords of swiftness and power. The uruks knowing hope of escape was lost, went charging into battle, many heads rolled and in the end there were only three uruk left to nine men. The uruks were Logetz, Cursu, and Grimg and they were bleeding from various places, and slumped against a large tree out of exhaustion. The nine men left then took a step back and the uruks watched in wonder when the tenth member slowly stood up and began speaking.

"Logetz I believe, no we have not met, but I have heard many stories of you from my master, it's too bad you delayed us at the crossing, you killed two of our members then, there are very few people who have ever killed a Red Saint and gotten away alive with it. I am not an unmerciful man, so I'll give you a choice, you can tell me which way you want to die, do you want me to behead you or slice you in half? But wait, there is another option, you can tell me what I want to know, and if you answer truthfully and give me what I want, I'll spare you three, it's not likely you'll make it anywhere being as wounded as you are anyway. So what will it be?" asked the leader of the Red Saints known as Tyran, who was playing with his sharp pointed sword while talking, and smiling with his crooked teeth at the expressions of the dumfounded Uruks.

"I'll answer your questions, but I don't know what you want to know so I'll answer only truthfully, however if you betray us, then may you be stuck down swiftly, when you least expect it." Logetz snarled at the Red Saint's leader.

"Yes, but of course. Now my first question for you is, Have you seen two hobbits and an old man walk this way? Do you know if anyone has passed this way not too long ago? What were you doing? Is there anything of value still in Orthanc? Oh, yes one more question, have you seen any nazgul around here lately? Okay I believe that are all the questions I wanted you to ask, now it's your turn remember the fate of you and your companions rest in your answers." Tyran sneered, still smiling his crooked smile.

"What kind of questions are those? No matter, I will answer them to the best of my ability. The first question is a no, I have not seen two hobbits and an old man, the answer to the second question is yes, the three you are looking for passed by not too long ago." Briar and Frodo glanced at each other, while Gandalf just stared into space taking in all that was said. The Uruk could smell them, and these men were looking for them, not good, not good at all. "We were heading for Orthanc, there is a rumor of one of Saruman's famous artifacts, we believe it is his very own ring of power, yet it was not crafted well, and could not contend to the will of Sauron, now however we believe it is more powerful, powerful enough for someone of great mind and power to use well. The answer to your next question is also yes, however we Uruks aren't told where anything of great value or power were stored, we just heard rumors about the ring from my brother Lurtz before he died at the hands or Aragorn king of Gondor. Nazgul? What are you talking about, the nine fell with Sauron, and were never seen again. If you're talking about the nazgul wannabe that keeps going into pubs and was last seen near helms deep, then yes, otherwise no. There I answered your questions are we free to go? You gave us your word, so live to it." Logetz replied though sounding angry and in pain at the same time.

"Ah let's see, Kethrow did he answer truthfully?" Tyran asked one the nine behind him.

"He did indeed Lord Tyran, I believe it is safe for us to let them go." The one as Kethrow replied in a slightly energetic voice

"Very well. You three are free to go. Don't let us catch you again though or you will definitely not be able to walk away again. Now go." Tyran shouted at the three remaining Uruks and watched as they sped off in the direction of Moria, as fast as they could run, within minutes they were beyond sight of all, but an elf. "Now back to business, men. We promised to skewer the hobbit and wizard, and we will. I believe it is safe to say, that we don't need to at the moment, we're heading for Orthanc. Now men, let's move out." Tyran and the rest of the Red Saints turned to leave, but unfortunately, Briar's branch snapped an he and Frodo fell to the ground below, luckily landing on their feet. Unfortunately it was enough noise to send Tyran and the Red Saints back, and Tyran sneered when he caught sight of them.

"Well it looks as if, we don't need to worry about finding them after all, they came to us." Then he and the other Red Saints laughed. Echoes being heard for miles, no one noticed that the trees began to shake and make sounds, Gandalf had gone for help as soon as he saw the Red Saints, he knew of their evil reputation and went to Treebeard to see if he could help with something of great importance, he and two ents, one named Quickbeam, the other was Fangorn, Treebeard himself entered back just as the hobbits fell, they held back to listen to what was going on, but they would make sure they had a surprise they would never forget.

"Gandalf the grey and Frodo Baggins, I knew we'd find you eventually, remember no hard feelings, we get paid for this, we aren't the ones who want you dead, it's our master. Gandalf you should shed that ridiculous disguise, how you turned yourself into a hobbit I don't want or need to know. But tell me how are you feeling now?"

"But I'm not Gandalf. My name is Briar Bolger of the Shire and my traveling companion is Odo Boggins, there is a remarkable difference, between us and whoever it is you are looking for."

"Nice try, wizard. But I know who you really are, Mr. Odo as you said, he doesn't have a finger, the same finger that is missing from Frodo Baggins. Besides our master said you would try to disguise yourself, and he gave us a complete description of Frodo here, won't little Frodo just love to know who are master is?" Tyran replied with a sneer, and a cackle.

"Fine then, who is your master, what plans does he have, that sort of thing, after all were going to die anyways, why not fill us in?" Frodo asked knowing that if he escaped he would have a ton of information for whoever needed, most likely Gandalf, if not at least he would know.

"You're right you are going to die, so why not. I will not be so openly stupid as to say our masters real name and what his real plans are, one we don't know about many of his plans, and two you'll find out eventually. Our master is however the last remaining member of the nazgul."

"Your master can't be. The nazgul fell when Sauron did, they can now die like any normal man, and last I heard they were all dead. How can this be?"

"Our master is the tenth nazgul, Sauron's second most loyal servant as well as spy, he was newly recruited only a little before he went after you. The only thing I know about his plans are that they were staging an attack on helm's deep sometime tomorrow. The reason for this attack is to draw Aragorn and the rest of the living fellowship to helm's deep, why I do not know, my guess though is he is playing a game with your companions, he always loved playing games. Enough of my jabbering it's time for you to say goodbye." Tyran drew his ancient blade and got ready to strike down the two when two things happened. The first was two giant moving trees coming out from view and beginning to attack his band, they all retreated, one of them though had been killed and he was apparently next in line, he went back to make sure he finished his job. The second thing that happened was his prize bounty being snatched up by one of the ents and the real Gandalf the grey coming out mumbling something under his breath. Tyran knew it was a spell, and if he didn't get out of range he would die. Tyran used his special skills as an assassin to beat the spell, in the process losing another member of his group. He looked around, there were seven besides him left, he ordered a retreat, and that was the last that they ever saw of him, at least in this story, they met him again, but that is an entirely different story.

Briar, Frodo and Gandalf then sped with all speed towards Helm's Deep hoping, they wouldn't be too late, when in fact Cazor's game was just beginning, and in another land, the evil power of the core had found two new members of evil.

How was it? Let me know, and remember review.


End file.
